1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power generation system for an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of Related Art
As a power generation system, there is known a power generation system that calculates power generation efficiency of a turbocharger with a power generation function and the power generation efficiency of an alternator and that calculates respective amount of power generation instruction of the turbocharger and the alternator such that one having higher one of such power generation efficiencies preferentially undertakes on power generation work (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-327401 (JP 2007-327401 A).
In the power generation resulting from the turbocharger, the exhaust energy of an internal combustion engine is converted into electric power by driving the turbine with exhaust gas. However, even a pumping loss of the internal combustion engine being increased with power generation resulting from the turbocharger is not taken into consideration in the power generation system of JP 2007-327401 A. For that reason, the power generation system of JP 2007-327401 A cannot necessarily select power generation that is always efficient, and has the room for improvements.